The Charmed Ones
by The Red Tangled Crinkles
Summary: Harry Potter crossover with Charmed *I CHANGED MY NAME!!! chapter 13 is up, the first chapter that actually has a name...*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the story itself. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Charmed.  
  
The Charmed Ones  
  
  
It was a sunny day at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione were just performing a little spell.  
  
"No Harry, that's wrong, the oil goes in first!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Oops! Sorry-" Harry said when there was a huge explosion.  
  
They were sucked into a black hole and spinned until the black thing putted them down, not very gently.  
  
"Great job Harry! Look what you've done now!" Hermione said.  
  
"Where are we, I can't see anything?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, I think it's some kind of attic or something," was Harry brilliant answer.  
  
"Well don't just sit there!" Hermione snapped, "Let's find out where we are."  
  
Hermione walked a few steps.   
  
"It's pretty dark in here, look out, you could fall over something and-"  
  
They heard a loud BOOM.  
  
"Hermione! Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so, I tripped over a book. Wait a minute! This is a Triquatra!"  
  
"A what?" Ron and Harry asked.  
  
"A Triquatra, it's the symbol of the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Of who?"  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Really guys, you should watch more tv! The Charmed Ones are three witches who protect the innocents from being killed by demons. This book is probably their Book Of Shadows."  
  
"Right," Harry said, "Now I understand. Well let's make some light."  
  
Harry reached for his wand which he had in the pocket of his robe, the only problem was that it wasn't there!  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My robe is gone!"  
  
"Hey! Mine is too!"  
  
"Mine too!"  
  
"Okay, something went," Hermione said, "thanks to Harry, completely wrong. I'll look for the light switch. Oh, here it is."  
Hermione turned on the light and screamed.  
  
"What's the-" Harry stopped.  
  
"What did you do with yourself, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"What did I do? Look at yourself!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at themselves.  
  
Harry and Ron both screamed: "Aaaaaaaaah! I'm a girl!"  
  
Hermione: "Yes, me too. But I usually don't look like this. This skirt is very short! Well, I guess we are in other bodies and I don't look that bad but-" she waved her hand and Harry flew through the air.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
He ran to Harry and helped him up. They both looked at Hermione.  
  
She said: "Uhm... Did I do that?"  
  
"Well," Ron said, "It wasn't me."  
  
"And it certainly wasn't me either!" Harry added.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Hermione suddenly said, "I think I know what happened. Ron try to freeze Harry!"  
  
"What? How should I do that?"  
  
"Just like this," Hermione moved her hands.  
  
"Okay," Ron turns to Harry, "Be ready to be an ice-cream!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to protest. The next second he froze.  
  
Ron's eyes widened.   
  
"He doesn't move," he said sheepishly.  
  
"No, off course not! You froze him!"  
  
"Okay, so unfreeze him Hermione!"  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"But then he will stay this way forever!!"  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"No Ron, just do the same thing with your hands and he will unfreeze."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Okay, okay, relax!"  
  
Ron unfroze Harry.  
  
"Well that was something that doesn't happen to you everyday!" Harry said.  
  
Then he turned to Hermione.  
  
"How did you knew all this?"  
  
"From the tv."  
  
"What?"  
"Tv. Okay, let's do another experiment to see if I'm right. Harry jump and try to reach the top!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione like she was insane.  
  
"But Hermione-"  
  
"Don't 'but Hermione' me! Just jump!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry jumped and bumped his head against the roof.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"See! I knew I was right!"  
  
"About what Hermione?" Ron and Harry asked.  
  
"About where we are and from who this body's are, off course!"  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us?"  
  
"Okay, well, I'm Prue, Ron's Piper and Harry's Phoebe."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We've switched body's with the Charmed Ones!"  
  
a/n: Well, this is one screwed up little story! I don't know what I was thinking (if I even was thinking), I was really bored when I started writing this, but I had much fun and I'm starting the next chapter soon. I hope you like it, please r/r.  
Greetz and kisses, Katie 


	2. The Charmed Ones - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All except the story itself belongs to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Charmed.  
  
  
The Charmed Ones - Chapter 2  
  
  
"We did what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay Harry," Hermione said, "Now listen very carefully. I'll say it once at your speed: We...switched...bodies...with...the...Charmed...Ones... Did you get it this time?"  
  
"But how did we do that?"  
  
"Well, that's actually your fault, if you hadn't put the stupid dragon nails in first this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Now I will tell you about yourselves, your new bodies I mean. The Charmed Ones are three witches who protect the innocents. They fight demons. I'm Prue, the oldest one, I have the power to move things with my mind, and like you saw with my hands. I also have the power to teleport or how you would call it. I leave my body and then I'm at two places at the same time, but I can't do things with both of my bodies."  
  
"Okay," Ron said, "That was a bit confusing, but I think I get it."  
  
"Good, now for you Ron, you are Piper the middle sister. You can freeze things with your hands."  
  
"That's it? Nothing else, only freeze?"  
  
"Yes, for now you only have this power, but maybe you'll get more when you get older. I did and Phoebe too."  
  
"So, now you had Ron and you, what about me?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are Phoebe, the youngest sister, you have premonitions and you can fly."  
  
"Premonitions? Divination stuff like Trelawney? That just had to be me!"  
  
"No Harry, real premonitions. She can see the future, the past and what happens now."  
  
"Ok, how do I get these premonitions?"  
  
"By touching things."  
  
"By touching things?"  
  
"Yes, when you are looking for someone you hold something that holds a connection with him of her and most of the time you get a premonition then. Sometimes you get them when you're not looking for anything. Someone needs to be saved then. Oh, and you know karate."  
  
"Ok, so then when I'm mad at you, I can grab a shoe or something get my premonition, fly to you and then give you a kick in the-"  
  
"Yes Harry, you can. But you forgot that I would have moved you away by then."   
  
Hermione walked to the door and said: "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving. I'll make some dinner while you guys-" she laughed, "I mean girls get changed in something that shows less skin."  
  
"It's not funny Hermione!" they both snapped.  
  
~*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~   
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts  
  
"Ok Phoebe, what did you just do?" Prue asked.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Well, than how did we get here?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Stop it," Piper said, "I'll turn on the light."  
  
Piper walked over to the switch and turned it on.  
  
"Piper! What happened to you?" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You... you're... you're a boy!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, you have red hair," Prue said laughing, "You're very tall too."  
  
"Look at yourself! You shrunk! And your hair curls!"  
  
"What is that you said about my hair?"  
  
"Forget it Prue! Just look at me! I'm a boy too!" Phoebe said, "At least you're a girl. I really can't see much with these glasses!"  
  
"Hey!" Piper said, "You have something on your forehead, it looks like a scar."  
  
"Let me look!"   
  
Phoebe walked to the mirror.   
  
"Whoa! This is weird, I actually believed that I was a girl. My mistake!"  
  
"Well, at least you don't look that bad, look at my hair! It's... it's... it's red!"  
  
"Okay guys-" Prue began.  
  
"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe snapped.  
  
"I didn't mean it in that way. I was trying to say that I think I know what this is."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I think we're at Hogwarts. We're in the world of Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry who?"  
  
"Hog-what?"  
  
Prue sighed.  
  
"You guys really don't watch enough tv! Harry Potter, the one that saved the world from Voldemort when he was just a little baby. We're at his school, probably in the bodies from him and his friends."  
  
"Okay, wait a second, what was that about saving the world?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Phoebe said, "And what was with that Voldie-guy?"  
  
Prue sighed again.  
  
"Ok, listen, we're now in a world of wizards and witches. They're not like us. They use wands and everything. This is a school where they teach young wizards and witches about magic. Like spells, transfiguration, potions and stuff. After seven years they graduate. Voldemort was and evil wizard. He was very powerful too. Now here's the story about Harry Potter: Harry's parents were enemies of Voldemort. So he wanted to kill them. One day he went to their house and murdered them. But he couldn't kill little Harry who was about one year old. Nobody's knows exactly why he couldn't. The spell, with which he wanted to kill Harry, reflected and it hit him. He lost almost all his power, but he didn't die. This is now about 15 years ago, but Harry still has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He now in his sixth year here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ok, so if I'm getting this right, that means that-"  
  
"Yes Phoebe, you're in the body of Harry Potter, who was already famous when he was still wearing diapers!"  
  
"I don't know in who's body Piper and I are, but I think we'll find out soon enough, when we talk to someone 'we' know."  
  
"Ok, let's get going now, shall we?" Piper said, "I want to know to who this body belongs, I feel so clumsy in it!"  
  
"First let's find out where we are."  
  
"I thought you said you knew?"  
  
"Yes, but not exactly where. We could be anywhere around the castle. You guys wait here, I'll look around a bit."  
  
Prue walked to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"It's stuck! I can't open it. Okay, let's see what this wand can do."  
  
She took a step back and grabbed her wand.  
  
"OPEN!" she screamed while waving the wand, "This thing doesn't work!"  
  
"Let me try!" Phoebe said. "Simsalabim! Abracadabra! Alakazam! Hey, mine doesn't work either!"  
  
"It's just a thought guys," Piper said, "but maybe that door doesn't open because there are a lot of boards that are blocking it!"  
  
"Well, there has to be a way out."  
  
"Maybe the same way as that we went inhere!"  
  
"Really clever Phoebe!" Prue snapped, "We DON'T know that way!"  
  
"Well, I guess we should sit down a minute and think about how we can get out," Piper looked around, "The person who decorated this place should be fired! There are missing parts of everything!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look around. It looks like someone bit pieces out everything here!"  
  
"Hmm... boards in front of the door and the windows... looks like someone bit pieces- I know!"  
  
"Yes, we do to Prue. Piper just told us."  
  
"Shut up, Phoebe! I know where we are, this must be the Shrieking Shack!"  
  
"The Shrieking-what?"  
  
"The Shrieking Shack, once a month a werewolf used to live here when he was at Hogwarts. That's why this place looks that bad."  
  
"How do we know that werewolf doesn't come back?"  
  
"He doesn't live hear anymore, he moved to someplace else."  
  
"Ok, would you possibly know a way out of here?"  
  
"Maybe, wait a minute, I'll be right back."  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"I found a way out, follow me."  
  
They entered a dark tunnel and walked for about an hour until they reached the end.  
  
"Okay, Prue, we can't go further. What do we do now?"  
  
"Hmm..." Prue thought hard.  
  
"Oh, this is hopeless," Phoebe screamed and put her hands up in the air, "We'll probably never- hey what's this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I felt something, Piper you're taller, try if you can feel something up there."  
  
"Ok," Piper walked over to where Phoebe stood, "I feel something, I think it's a door or something. Stand aside, I'll push it open."  
  
Piper opened it and finally they saw some light in the tunnel.  
  
"Hey! There's a ladder. Can you get it Phoebe?"  
  
They climbed up the ladder and they saw that they were under some sort of tree.   
  
Prue said: "Okay, I'll go first, follow me. Be quick or else the tree will hurt you!"  
  
"How would he do that?"  
  
"It's the Womping Willow, it swings it's branches and tries to hit you."  
  
"Right, let's be quick then."  
  
When Prue wanted to step on the ground a cat came running to the tree and put his paw on the it. The tree that had begun to move when Prue came at the top of the ladder froze and Prue, Piper and Phoebe quickly ran away from the tree.  
  
"Okay, I guess that cat belongs to one of us," Prue said, "Now let's hurry to our rooms. If I'm right they're in that tower."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
a/n: Okay, this was again one confusing chapter, I'll start the next soon, please r/r.  
Greetz and kisses, Katie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Charmed Ones - Chapter 3

The Charmed Ones - Chapter 3  
  
  
"Hello," Hermione said when Harry and Ron came downstairs, "How does it feel to be a girl?"  
  
"Great Hermione," Harry said, "We were just trying to forget about that."  
  
"I think that's going to be a bit harder than you think, we still have to find out how we can get back in our own bodies."  
  
"Why haven't you worked on it when I and Ron were changing?"  
  
"Now I've heard it all! You were the one that caused all this!"  
  
"Stop fighting!" Ron snapped, "Hermione made dinner, let's eat!"  
  
After a few angry looks at each other Hermione and Harry decided that it was probably a good idea to have dinner.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe got to the Griffyndor common room.  
  
"Okay guys, that's the stairs to the boys' dorms, you two go up there and your room should be the one with '5th years' above it. I'm going to my room," Prue looks at her watch, "I think it's almost time for dinner so I guess we meet here and then go to get something to eat, ok?"  
  
"We'll be down in about ten minutes."  
  
A half hour later at the manor  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron just finished dinner and were deciding who had to do the cleaning up.  
  
Hermione: "I think Harry should do it, because he caused all this trouble, then Ron and I will go and look if we can find something that will move us back to Hogwarts."  
  
"No, I think Hermione, that you should do it, because if I caused al this, I should be the one who finds something to do about it."  
  
"And let me do all the work? First I made the dinner, and then I have to clean up too! And you would probably not find anything."  
  
"Stop it! Do you guys have to fight all the time?" Ron asked, "I'll clean up, and then you two are going to get us back to Hogwarts. And no more fighting!"  
  
Hermione: "Ok Harry, let's get started, will you get the Book? I will ask Leo to come here."  
  
"Who's Leo?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's our Whitelighter."  
  
"Our what?" Ron and Harry both asked.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Our Whitelighter. A Whitelighter is someone who helps witches. He gets information about demons and stuff for us. Leo is our Whitelighter. But we can't let him know who we really are."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because there could be demons around and if they know, then they'll attack us because we're not really used to our powers. And if they do, then we could die!"  
  
"That would be a very good reason," Harry said dryly.  
  
"Yes, and we shouldn't talk about anymore. Not in this way, I mean. We'll call it: the problem, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh, another thing, if you see anyone you don't know, and who knows us, call Ron, I mean Piper, so he-she can freeze him or her."  
  
"Ok, got it, freeze strangers who know us."  
  
"And we will be calling each other by our new names. So Harry will be Phoebe, Ron Piper and me Prue."  
  
"Ok Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Harry! I just said you had to call me Prue!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Ok PRUE."  
  
"That's better, PIPER."  
  
Ron said: "Ok guys, so I'm gonna clean up now we know this."  
  
"I'll go call Leo."  
  
"And I'll go get the Book."  
  
When Harry and Ron were out of the room, Hermione sat down on the couch. She was thinking about how she could Leo there.  
  
After a while Hermione said jumping up: "I've got it! They just call his name!"  
  
She looked up and called: "Leo!"  
  
She waited for a while but nothing happened.  
  
"Leo! Leo where are you?"  
  
"I'm here," came a voice from behind her.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Leo standing there.  
  
"Uh... hi!"  
  
"So what did you call me for?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
Hermione had to think. How should she say this?  
  
"Uhm... someone we know wants to.. uh.. switch places with somebody else. And now they asked us if we know how he can switch back."  
  
Leo thought for a moment and said: "I don't know exactly, maybe you can find it in the Book."  
  
"Phoebe is just getting it." Harry came in, "Oh there she is."  
  
"Good, then I'll go see Piper while you two see if you find anything. Where is Piper?"  
  
"He, I mean she is in the kitchen."  
  
Leo walked to the kitchen.  
  
When Ron heard footsteps he turned around and saw Leo.   
  
He thought: "Uh-oh, who is this?"  
  
Leo smiled and started walking to him with the obvious meaning of kissing him.  
  
Ron thought: "Serious uh-oh, what should I do? Oh yeah, Hermione told me to freeze anyone I didn't know, but he does know me. And since he wants to kiss me, I think he knows me, so here it goes."  
  
Ron froze Leo.  
  
Then he yelled: "Prue! Come here, NOW!"  
  
Hermione and Harry came in the kitchen and saw Leo who was frozen.  
  
"Prue, who is this?"  
  
"That's Leo, remember? Our Whitelighter."  
  
"Right, but why is he trying to kiss me?"  
  
"Oops! Sorry Ron, I mean Piper, I forgot to tell you that you're in love with him."  
  
"You forgot?! I think that would be a very important thing to tell me!"  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sorry."  
  
"So what do I do now?"  
  
"He can't know about the problem, so I guess you'll have to kiss him."  
  
"Gross Hermione! You want me to kiss a guy? I don't know if you remember, but I'm a BOY!"  
  
"No you aren't, I suggest you take a look at yourself, then you'll see that you're a girl."  
  
"Do I really have to kiss him?"  
  
"Yes, we have to act normal."  
  
"Ok, here it goes," Ron wanted to unfreeze Leo.  
  
"No Piper, wait!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Phoebe and I have to get out of this room or else he'll know that you froze him."  
  
When Harry and Hermione left the room, Ron unfroze Leo.  
  
"Hi Leo!" He said trying to smile.  
  
Leo walked closer to him.  
  
"This is really sick," Ron thought.  
  
Then Leo leaned over to kiss him.  
  
  
End Chapter 3.  
  
  
a/n: Thanks for all the reviews I've got, I love it. So did you like this new chapter? I hope so, please review.  
  
Greetz and kisses, Katie.  



	4. The Charmed Ones - Chapter 4

The Charmed Ones - Chapter 4  
  
a/n: I'm sooooooo sorry for not posting this chapter earlier, but I had major writer's block on this story. Thanks to all of you guys who read and reviewed my story, it really inspired me (every time I got a review I tried again, not that it worked or anything, but still), at the end of this chapter I'll answer questions and do some talking my b-hind out of mistakies. Oh, Sing from Travis, isn't mine (dûh). And now after all my babbling on to the long awaited chapter 4.   
  
  
  
Prue waited in the Gryffindor Common Room for Phoebe and Piper to come down.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" she heard somebody calling.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of her and a girl with bright red hair smiling at her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" the girl asked, "Harry maybe?"  
  
Prue thought: "Harry? Oh, Phoebe! Yuck! Thinking about my own sister!"  
  
"No off course not!" she said, "But if you're looking for him, he will be down in a minute."  
  
"Have you seen Ron?"  
  
"Uhm... Ron?" Prue asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. What's with you? First you don't respond to your name and now you don't remember Ron! Wait, I will describe the boy that you know for five years now: he's tall, he has a long nose, has really bright red hair like mine and is my brother. Does anything come to your mind now? Do you think you know somebody like that?"  
  
Prue mentally slapped herself (ouch!) on the head. It was so obvious! Piper was Ron, she could see it now. And then she herself had to be... what did that girl say again? Oh right... Hermione. Yeah, that was it.  
  
"Hello! Earth calling Hermione!" the girl shouted.  
  
"Oh, uhm... Ron is in his room with Harry. Oh," Piper and Phoebe just came walking down the stairs, "There he is."  
  
The girl walked to Piper when some other girl called her.  
  
"Ginny! Can you help me with my homework, please?"  
  
When Prue was sure that Ginny, or whatever her name was, wasn't looking at her or Piper anymore she hurried over to Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to the Great Hall," she said, "I found out whose bodies Piper and I are in. Oh, Piper you have a sister."  
  
"So, what else is new?" Piper said.  
  
"No, I mean Ron, you're Ron, has a sister, she's called Ginny or something like that."  
  
"Ok, so who are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, Ginny called me Hermione, so I think that's my name."  
  
Piper and Phoebe started to laugh.  
  
"You can't be serious! You're name is Hermione?!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"I may have a weird name, but your hair is RED! And Phoebe, stop laughing too, at least I'm a girl."  
  
  
Half an hour later  
  
  
Phoebe nudged Prue in her right side, "Hey Hermione, (they had decided to call each other by their new names) who's the guy that looks like Santa, only thinner?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, he's the Headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
5 Minutes later Piper nudged her in her left side, "Hey Hermione, who's the guy with the long nose, overgreased hair and vampire-skin?"  
  
"Serverus Snape, Potions teacher, hates Gryffindors. He's Head of Slytherin. He especially hates Harry."  
  
5 Minutes after that Phoebe nudged her in the right side, "Hey Hermione, who's that HUGE guy with all the hair and friendly, black eyes?"  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, and you guys thought I had a weird name. He's the Gameskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He's a friend."  
  
5 Minutes passed before Piper nudged her in the left side, "Hey Hermione-"   
  
"Go ask them yourself!" Prue snapped, "And don't 'Hey Hermione' me anymore!"  
  
"I was just gonna ask you to pass me the potatoes."  
  
  
~*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~   
a/n: if you ask why Prue knows all of that about the teachers, but didn't know who she or Piper were (I'm gonna do some major talking myself out of this here) it's because she saw the movie. Ginny isn't really, like big part, in it, I think (is she?) and Hermione and Ron should look different from what they were in their first year, I mean it's their fifth year now! ok, back to the story.  
  
~*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~   
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe were thinking of a way to get back into their own bodies.  
  
"Ok, big idea here," Phoebe said.  
  
"No, Harry, you really have an idea this time?" Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, what's your idea Harry?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, we passed these huge doors, I guess that's the library, right?" when Prue nodded she continued, "Wouldn't there be any books about body-switching in there?"  
  
"Brilliant!" Prue and Piper exclaimed.  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Piper said and hurried out of the Common Room, "Uhm, Hermione, where's the library again?"  
  
  
A couple clouds of dust, tons of books and half an hour later  
  
"Ok, I give up!" Phoebe said, while plopping down in a chair. "You can find everything about thing you don't need - and certainly don't want - to know, but nothing about body-switching!"  
  
"Okay, think Hermione, think! You're supposed to be the smart one!" Prue told herself.  
  
"Then your brain must have switched too, because it's not working," Piper said.  
  
"Thank you very much, that really helped," Prue said sarcastically.  
  
  
Some cracking of grey masses and fifteen minutes later  
  
"Yay! I have an idea!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa, already?" Piper said.  
  
"Shut up, want to hear it or not?"  
  
"I guess I do."  
  
"I feel a lot of enthusiasm here," Phoebe said dryly. "Now tell us the brilliant plan."  
  
"Ok, body-switching is a dangerous part of magic, so it's only logical that they don't put books about it in places where every student can read about it."  
  
"Your point?" Piper asked.  
  
"You see that part of the library? The one where they didn't let us look?" Phoebe and Piper nodded, "That's the Restricted Area, you have to give them a not from a teacher to get a book."  
  
"And how do you suppose we get a note like that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We don't."  
  
"What? But then we can't look in those books!"  
  
"Sure we can."  
  
"Ok, Hermione, I think you've really gone woo-woo now," Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, we lost her," Piper added.  
  
"Shut up! Who's the one that know about all this? Not any of you two. So that leaves me. Now listen, we'll come back here in the middle of the night, then that annoying lady isn't here to stop us from looking in the books," Prue explained.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Ya, now let's go back to our dorms to get some sleep if we want to return at midnight."  
  
  
At 12 o'clock that night  
  
"Harry, wake up!" someone whispered.  
  
"Five more minutes, Granny," Phoebe murmured.  
  
"Wake up, Harry! Now!"  
  
"Who's Harry?" Phoebe rolled onto her other side.  
  
Now the voice got irritated. "*%&?#$!!! (censored so you guys don't have to see shrinks because of traumatizing experiences) You're Harry, now get the #@%$ out of your bed!"   
  
There was still no other reaction than Phoebe rolling to the other side of the bed, trying to get away from the voice.  
  
Finally, the voice gave up. Now I can go back to- Phoebe's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly there was a SPLASH.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *mumble, mumble* " there was a hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream from the shock the cold water -that was now all over her- gave her.  
  
"At least you're awake now," Prue grinned at her.  
  
"PRUE! You- *mumble, mumble*"  
  
"Shhhhh! You don't want everyone to wake up, do you?" Prue asked, once again covering Phoebe's mouth with her hand.  
  
"Nope, I feel more desire for killing a certain person in this room."  
  
"Be quiet, Harry," Piper said, "We have to get to the library."  
  
Silently they walked down the stairs and out of the Common Room, down the dark hallways to the library.  
  
"Y-y-you know, it's pretty s-scary out here, with all the lights o-out and stuff," Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh no, you're not starting a dark-phobia now, are you?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue opened the big wooden library doors, which squeaked a little bit. With the whole castle being quiet it sounded like an explosion.  
  
They tiptoed to the Restricted Area and read the titles of the books.  
  
Prue looked at one shelf: 'How to grow four arms and legs', no, 'Get rid of your enemies', that's not it, '1000 ways of torturing Snape', uhm, 'Body-switching', 'Ten uses for-' wait a minutes, 'Body-switching'?  
  
"Ron, Harry, get over here, I found it!" Prue called them, "Look, it says Body-switching," she picked the book up and immediately it started to flash blue and red light and it started to sing:   
"But if you sing, sing  
Sing, sing, sing, sing  
All the love you bring  
Won't mean a thing  
Unless you sing  
Sing, sing, sing."  
  
Prue instantly dropped the book and the three of them stared at it in horror. A singing book?! They already knew hats sang, but seriously, books?  
  
Then they felt a hand on their shoulders and as they turned around they saw an evil looking man with an evil looking cat looking at them.  
  
"Oh look, what do we have here?"  
  
  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
a/n: did you like it? I hope so, please review. I'll answer some questions and 'explain' mistakes now.  
  
ok, firstly there is the mistake I made with the Pentagram, I am truly and very sorry for that one *bows to all the people that knew she was wrong and especially to Ryan Potter because he told her that it should be the Triquatra* , I didn't know it was called the Triquatra.   
  
secondly there was the little thing about good witches not being able to affect each other with their powers. that I can explain, you see, Ron and Harry aren't witches. they're wizards and there weren't any powers used on Hermione (off course she is a witch), so basically there weren't any powers used on good witch(es). I know that sounds like a lot of shit but I really did that on purpose.  
  
then finally there was the thing with Prue saying: you guys don't watch enough tv. Harry Potter isn't a tv-show but there is a lot of it about on tv, at least in Holland there is. it's in a lot of talk shows, therefore Piper and Phoebe could know about it from watching tv.  
  
ok, on to my lovely reviewers. a big THANK YOU to you all.   
Ezra: my very first reviewer *sniffles*, thank you  
  
M.C.: there's a little misunderstanding here, my story is Harry Potter/Charmed, not Animorphs/Charmed. also: what do you mean with profanity?  
  
Allison: actually I'm sorry for you not liking it  
  
B-ROX: sorry if you thought it was confusing, but I tried to start it with Charmed, that made even less sense than it does now  
  
Eric: LOL! maybe I'll do that, but your opinion could change after the next chapter, or maybe then it would be even more funny, hmmmm, that didn't make sense, did it?  
  
Nurikoholic: well, maybe it would have made more sense for Phoebe to know about it, but since Prue saw the movie and Phoebe actually went to see it with Cole, but they were to.. er.. busy... er... talking, that they didn't really watched it. but Phoebe's psychic power will become more important in a few chapters.  
  
Ryan Potter: I don't hate you or think you were being mean, actually I LOVE you (in a platonic kinda way off course) for giving me the answer to the mystery about what the sign was called, so thank you.  
  
Conlan: thank you for reviewing, TWICE!  
  
FanFreak: LOL, omg! *rolls on floor almost laughing her b-hind off* you really do watch to much tv, omg! I really like your review, please do it again? pretty please?  
  
Bohemian Goddess: I think they were trying to make a potion that they found in 1000 ways of torturing Snape.  
  
(): off course my mind is twisted, but it is in a good way, because if it weren't, you wouldn't be reading this story (hmm, wonder if that would be a good or bad thing)  
  
Marina: I'm sorry that it took me this long to post a new chapter  
  
and also thank yous to: Sailor Zel, *, SailorVash, Me, samantha, Talia Carter, Caleb Jones, Psychotic Slytherin, Florafauna, Herimone, Lynette, katefg, Tyr's/Harper's tounge friend, foxstar (2 times! thank you, thank you, thank you), Saree, Mar Mar, TheSaiyanKeeper, Jenna, Kit and sourandsweet.  
  
  
Greetz and Kisses, Katie 


	5. The Charmed Ones - Chapter 5

The Charmed Ones - Chapter Five

a/n: hi!! *waves* big THANK YOU (c, when I say big I mean it) for the reviews, I haven't read all of them because of stupid internet explorer. won't let me open the stupid page. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. okay, this is probably not my best chapter, actually to be honest, I think it sucks. and I mean really sucks. it's not very long either. but still, please read and review.

attentione: the different colors are used for what people think, figure out yourself who's thinking what.

This is really sick, this is utterly disgusting, this is gross. Like eww.

Ron (Piper) and Leo were kissing at this time.

Kissing a guy! Eww...

Kissing a girl! Eww...

~*a/n: you're probably thinking WHAT?! right now. me too*~

I'm soooooooo gonna kill Harry.

I must admit she's a good kisser.

Although both of them thought it was disgusting, they for some reason couldn't stop.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were standing behind the kitchen door, looking at Ron and Leo. They saw Leo's arms go around Ron's waist and Ron's around Leo's neck.

"Uhm, Phoebe," Hermione said confused, "I thought Piper thought this was disgusting."

"Ya, I dunno. Maybe he has this hidden talent for acting or something," Harry said, also confused.

I might as well have some fun as long as I'm in a straight person's body.

Leo moved one hand to Ron's butt.

Ack! What was that?

Then, Leo pinched his butt.

Ack! Ack! Ack! And also: ack!!! That wasn't...? Oh my god, it was! Omg, omg, omg!

They still hadn't stopped kissing.

~*a/n: you're still thinking: WHAT?! it will all be explained, I hope*~

Harry was thinking so hard he tumbled over (I'm not trying to make him sound stupid, but you would tumble over too if you saw your best friend kissing a guy and enjoying that. the fact your best friend suddenly being a girl wouldn't help either) and onto Hermione. This was a domino-effect. Harry falling onto Hermione, Hermione leaning against the slightly opened door, the door because of the extra weight also starting to move, because of that Hermione losing her balance, not being able to get support from the door since it's not there anymore, Hermione falling, because of that Harry also falling, Hermione hitting the ground and because of that Harry finally falling on top of her.

They both blushed.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. Then, when they saw Leo and Ron looking at them, they blushed some more. Harry got up and offered his hand to Hermione, which she took and they both sped of to the living room.

When Ron and Leo walked in they pretended to be very interested in what the Book of Shadows had to say.

Ron watched them studying for a while before saying: "Maybe it would make more sense if you wouldn't be holding the Book upside-down."

"Hmmm," Harry, well, hmmmed seriously, "Interesting theory."

"Mmhmm," Hermione agreed with him.

Leo looked amused.

You are correct sir! Hiyooh!

~*a/n: sorry, just felt the sudden urge to express myself in that way, Hiyooh!*~

Ron opened his mouth to say something, when Leo interrupted.

"Have you already found something useful?" he asked.

"No not really."

"Hey, what's this?" Hermione suddenly said.

All four were now looking at the page and discussing whether it was something or not, when there was a knock on the door.

Hermione and Harry jumped up, but Ron was faster and said: "I'll get it!" in a sing-song voice.

When he opened the door there was a tall man standing in the doorway.

"Hi Piper, uhm... is Phoebe home?" he asked.

"Ya, I'll go get her," Ron quickly froze him, remembering Hermione's good advice and said: "Don't move."

"PRUE!" Ron yelled.

"What is it, sister dearest?"

"Get your b-hind over here right now!"

Hermione quickly walked to the door where Ron and Frosty the Snowman were waiting.

"What's the-" Hermione stopped when she saw the reason of Ron's yelling, "Oh, I see."

"'Oh I see'? I that all you have to say? Prue, who the hell is this?" Ron asked, just a little tiny bit irritated.

"This is Cole."

"Right, that really solves my problem here."

"He's a demon-"

"Oh, that's nice, that's very, very, VERY-"

"Let me finish okay? He's a GOOD demon. He helps us. He's Phoebe's boyfriend."

"What?!" Ron was getting hysterious by now, he was laughing so hard, his ass nearly fell of. "Omg, Harry the ultimate fighter of anything evil, and Cole, a demon," Ron couldn't stop laughing.

Hermione stood there and watched him, she herself was smiling a bit too. Not because of the Harry-Cole match, but because Ron's ass had completely fallen of by now and was tap-dancing around the hall. (Ron: "Come back here, ass!")

Just as Ron had put it back where it belonged, he realised something. Harry... had... to... kiss... a... guy!!!

"Yay! Woohoo! Let's party!" he jumped up and down and started doing the Macarena when Hermione asked:

"What would we be celebrating?"

"Harry has to kiss a guy too! Nananananana! Hahaha!"

Hermione got a look of horror on her face. "OMG!!! He's really, really, REALLY gonna be pissed at me now! He's so gonna hate me for not telling him about Cole!"

"Not telling me what?"

Hermione spun around and looked right into Phoebe's eyes.

"Well... er... you see... er... this is... er..."

"This is your demon-boyfriend Cole," Ron said in a sing-song voice (he seems to use that kind of voice a lot, lately), "You're gonna have to kiss him. K-I-S-S, KISS him!"

Harry's eyes grew wide in shock.

"I-he-I-oy!" he said before fainting.

a/n: agree with me it sucks? I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out faster than my last two, I'm really sorry about that. also sorry for the sort of repeat with the Harry has to kiss Cole thing. I had to insert him somehow. I hope you don't hate me now because of this chapter. answering questions and stuff will be in next chapter's a/n because I can't see my reviews now.

Greetz and Kisses, Katie


	6. The Charmed Ones Chapter 6

The Charmed Ones – Chapter Six

A/n: Hi! First of all a big thank you goes to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all. I'm sorry (again!) for not posting anything, but life got in the way (YES, I DO have a life). I'm going to France this Saturday, it's still nice and warm there, so I'm very very very happy about going there. My friend called Sunday: "hey, you wanna come to France with me?" so off course my answer was yes. Maybe it's just me, but I like Christina Aguilera's new song, the video sucks, but the song doesn't, could be me… 

"Next time you have a brilliant idea, remind me to kick you before completely ignoring everything you say,"  Piper said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot _Hermione!_" Phoebe added.

"How was I supposed to know that book would sing? Books don't sing!" Prue replied.

At the moment they were cleaning the floor of the Potions classroom, a first-year had kindly dropped his cauldron which contained several ingredients (such as bat spleens, squashed beetles…) onto it. The liquid he'd tried to clean it with wasn't really making you hungry either and to make it worse: it had only made the floor stickier. 

"This one did!" 

"And pretty off key too."

"Well, I'm sorry, I hadn't thought about Filch and his evil cat!" Prue said exasperated (funny word).

"And this floor! Doesn't it ever get cleaned? It's disgusting! Do we use this kinda things for our potions?" Phoebe asked.

"I sure hope not…"

"Be quiet in there! Or do you want to help Professor Snape prepare the ingredients for next week?" they heard the cold voice, that belonged to none other than Filch, yell.

"No, Mister Filch," they chorused before returning to their work in silence.

About five minutes of intense scrubbing later… 

"Kick me!" Prue nearly screamed.

"Okay," Phoebe got up and started walking over to her, but Piper stopped her.

"What's the brilliant idea?" she asked.

"Well, we're witches, well actually," Prue laughed, "I AM a witch and you're wizards," Piper and Phoebe gave her the evil eye, "but anyway we should be able to do magic." 

"That's your brilliant idea??" Phoebe asked.

"No, my point is, that with magic we should be able to clean this stuff up much faster."

"And how exactly did you think we were gonna do that, when our wands are obviously broken?" Piper said.

"Uhm… I haven't figured that one out yet."

"Phoebe, kick her!"

"No wait! Maybe…" Prue grabbed her wand and pointed it at the floor, "BEGONIO!" she yelled.

…

…

After about fifty seconds something happened. First the mess started to shrink.

"YAY! You did it! I love you!" Phoebe exclaimed.

The words had only just left her mouth when all of a sudden the sticky stuff started to grow… and grow… and grow… and then turn purple…

Phoebe and Piper silently started to scrub again.

Prue looked at the floor in shock. "I'm s-"

"Shut it or be killed." 

~*~ *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~ *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  

The next morning they went down for breakfast.

"So, what's our first class?" Piper asked.

Prue was looking at the schedule, "Uhm, that would be Transfiguration from someone called McGonagall, I think she's the Head of our lovely House."

"And after that we have..?" 

"Charms."

"Well," Piper said, "We'd better get going if we want to be on time."

"Wait a sec!" Phoebe exclaimed, "These pancakes are really good!"

~*~ *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~ *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  *~  

Luckily they managed to pass Transfiguration without any kind of problems. This mainly was because McGonagall was only making them take notes. 

They walked into the Charms classroom and sat at the back. 

"Ok class, today we will be practising the Scriberius-spell. It makes your quill write things down when you think them. You first do a swish, then a flick while saying _scriberio_," Professor Flitwick told them.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"I'll first show you how it's done, then you try it yourself," Flitwick swished, flicked and shouted: "SCRIBERIO!" and a moment later his quill started to write. "Now you try it."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. Should we even try it? was the question written all over their faces. 

"I'll go first," Prue said, she grabbed a quill, swished, flicked and said the magic word. The quill moved to the parchment on the table and wrote one word: COOL!

"I did it!" Prue yelled.

"Way to go!" Piper said, "Now let me try," her quill also started to write, a bit shaky, but it still wrote.

Last was Phoebe, she swished, flicked and practically screamed "SCRIBERIO!". Her quill started to write already, but not on the parchment. First it wrote all over Prue.

"HARRY! Your quill is attacking me! Get if off!" she swinged at it and it moved from her to Professor Flitwick, who was now covered in sentences like: 'oh my god!', 'why me?' and 'I'm hungry, where can I find some chocolat?'. 

They finally managed to catch it and the professor announced shaking that the class was dismissed. 

"That was fun, I like doing magic with a wand," Phoebe said cheerily.

End of Chapter Six

A/n: I know, it's short, but I don't have the time to write more. Blame my teachers and boyfriend for that one, they keep me busy. 

I was really surprised about getting as much reviews as I did, I mean 74!! That's a lot! Here a word to those of you wonderful people out there who reviewed:

Jessica Black: I know, but now it's Harry and Hermione J, she's just pissed at him at the moment. 

Eric: A LOT OF REVIEWS JUST FROM YOU! Did I mention that I love you? 

Marina: I think they'll meet him soon enough, he's certainly gonna be in the story.

Ashly Potter: that's weird, I thought there would be more…

George of the Jungle: TWO REVIEWS! Thanks! Nope, Leo doesn't know a thing… I'll try to stay focused, I just get carried away sometimes…

Charles: I don't think she's like it if she knew, she would probably slap herself… J

Shadowed Twilight: thanks! I can really imagine his face… and Ron's too… lol

Alice: keep reading and find out! Sorry, I've always wanted to say that, lol

Ernie: owkay, I'll try to remember that, thanks for reviewing

Michael J: you're actually giving me an idea…

Ann: yup, poor boy, I really feel sorry for him… J

Babyblugoddess7398: 'reeks' as in good or bad? 

The Blue Howler: thanks! 

Jackie: Piper is still a bit in denial… she doesn't really like the idea of being a boy…

Lizzy: nope, wasn't enough, lol

Snowjewel: we share that problem…

TOM: answering your question would ruin the story… thanks for reviewing

Also thanks to Marina (you reviewed AGAIN! Thanks!), PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, CF3, Azure Pathos-Sketchit, Linda, Lindsay, Barry, Blaith Naithol, Kelli, Eric Bloodstone (are you the Eric I got all those reviews from? Anyway THANKS), Jack, Jack of Latern, Bob (TWICE! Thanks!), Sam, alice and Jim.


	7. The Charmed Ones Chapter 7

The Charmed Ones – Chapter Seven 

a/n: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!! I know it's not really quick, but quicker than last time right? I'm seeing progress here, so don't give up on me yet. it's the same reason as last time: I have a life… sad, but true. and to make things worse for you guys: I'm in love… so if in the middle of a sentence there's a name and it really doesn't make any sense to you it's there… well… then you know what my friends have to deal with… my advice: ignore and read around it. 

as always thanks to my reviewers, thank-you-notes are at the end of the chapter.

"Oh my god! Phoebe are you alright?" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, of course he's not alright," Ron said, somehow not managing to wipe the smile of his face, even though he was worried about his friend, "Look, he fainted. Most people aren't alright when they do that."

"That really isn't helping, Piper! Carry him to the living room and put him on a couch or something. It'll be the perfect excuse to get Cole to leave."

"Good idea, but why do _I _have to carry him? We could just tell Leo to do that." 

"Nope, sorry. He would ask why you froze Cole and why Phoebe fainted when she's supposed to be happy because her boyfriend is here," Hermione said, "Besides, he's not that heavy."

"You should know," Ron grinned evilly and winked at her.

Hermione flushed bright red and mumbled something like "at least I'm really a girl, not some cross-dressing-"

"What was that, oh sister dearest?" 

"Nothing, nothing. Now just get him out of the way."

"Just one more question."

"And that would be..?" 

"What do we do with him over there?" Ron pointed at the still frozen Cole.

"Uhm… First we wake up Phoebe, you unfreeze him and we tell him Phoebe has a terrible virus that only demon can catch from her." 

"Right…"

"What?! Do you have a better idea?" Hermione asked irritated.

"…" 

"No, I didn't think so either. At least he'll be out of the way for a couple of days and after that… Well, I just hope we'll be back in our real bodies by then."

Ron was silent for a  while before saying: "Fine. But you're gonna help me carry him." 

"You're a real gentleman," Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron smiled: "That's the only good thing about this, I don't have to act like one now. Or do you really think I look like a gentleman?"

"Shut up."

They carried Phoebe into the living room.

"What happened to her?" Leo asked concerned.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and thought the same thing: _shit! He's still here…_

"Uhm…"

"She.. uhm…"

"was wearing her new high heels and…. Uhm…

"wanted to try if she could land with them" 

"you know, after flying. And then she jumped to high-"

"hit her head on the roof-" 

"and fell on the floor." Hermione finished.

"Ooooooowkay," Leo said, looking a bit confused. But hey, who can blame him? "So, who was at the door?" 

"Just someone asking if we were interested in buying a new car," Ron said quickly.

"And we weren't, so…" then Hermione got a brilliant idea. "Can you please go ask the guys in white clothes up there if they know anything about body-switching? I don't think we'll find something in the Book."

"Of course," Leo looked at the still unconscious Phoebe, "Sure you don't need me?"

"Positive, she'll probably have a bit of a headache, but nothing serious."

"Okay, bye honey," he kissed Piper on the cheek and did the sparkly-light-glowing-thingy also known as orbing. 

"Piper, go-"

"Yeah, I know, I have to unfreeze our dear demon-lover."

Ron walked to the door where Cole had been waiting patiently (although he didn't know it). 

"Ok, so here I go," he unfroze Cole and walked over to the living room, remembering he told Cole he'd go get Phoebe. Then he went back to Cole.

"Where is she?" Cole asked.

"She's not feeling well." Ron said, keeping a straight face.

Cole's expression turned from confused to concerned. "What's wrong with her?"

"She caught a virus from the last demon we were fighting. It's not contagious to us, but it is to you, because it's a demon-virus. She should be better in a couple of days." After saying that Ron started to close the door, but Cole stopped him.

"Can't I at least see her for a minute?" 

"Uhm… sure. But just one minute, we don't want you to get sick too. She's in the living room, just follow-" Ron realised he was talking to the open door because Cole was already at Phoebe's side, "me." He finished lamely, then followed Cole.

Harry was awake now and looked at Cole with a mix of scaredness (a/n: that's not a word… why isn't that a word??) and disgust. 

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked, grabbing Phoebe's hand.

"Fine," Harry wanted to jerk his hand away from him and wipe it off, but decided not to after a glare from Hermione.

Cole brushed a strand of hair behind her (I really can't say his and him here, because that would be way too confusing) ear and smiled at her. 

EWWWW!!! Seriously, this is just gross. I mean, he's a guy! And I'm one too… normally at least. Why doesn't he just leave??? 

Harry looked at Hermione pleadingly. 

She took the hint and said: "I think you'd better go Cole, or else you'll catch it too."

"Yeah, sure." He said distractedly, "Phoebe, you know I love you, right?"

Oh my god! What does he expect me to say to that??? I can't tell him I love him too, cause that's just not true… Why me?

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

Then Ron pushed Cole out of the living room, into the hall and then outside. "Okay, time to leave, we'll see you later. Don't call us, we'll call you. Bye." He quickly closed the door and walked back to Harry and Hermione. 

"Phew, at least he's gone!" Harry said, "I thought he'd never leave, did you see the way he looked at me? That was just scary."

"Uhm Phoebe…"

"And he grabbed my hand!"

"PHOEBE!" Hermione snapped.

"WHAT?!"

"It's nice we got rid of your demon, but it looks like we got a new one right here. Now."

Harry turned around to see the man dressed in a black leather coat, Hermione and Ron were looking at. He was holding a nice little energy-ball…

"Shit."

End of Chapter Seven

a/n: okay, I think I managed to not randomly throw his name in here… please help me with the name for this lovely little demon here, I'm not good with names, especially when the only one I can think of is just not a fitting name for a demon. Besides, if I gave the demon that name I wouldn't be able to kill him… I know, I got it really bad. Please review…

                                     -x- 

                                     Katie

Now to my lovely reviewers:

Eric: THANKS!!! I actually did break up with my boyfriend, lol, but that was more because I liked someone else (and I still do…). A really big thank you for reviewing again, it means a lot to me.

Michael J: Well, I'm not telling *sticks tongue out* sorry bout that, I'm a little weird today… 

Lizzy: thank you! This was about the new charmed ones… I really can't exactly tell what's gonna happen to all of them, because I'm making this up while I'm writing it.

Tom: he sure was… poor him, I really wouldn't want to be him in my story… thanx for reviewing.

George of the Jungle: I don't really get it either… must have gone temporarily insane (hmm… temporarily?) or something, lol 

Chalres: that's probably a typo, right? (I thought it should be Charles, but hey, who knows?) I was on a pre-holiday-high when I was writing that… I get that sometimes… I don't really think it's contagious or anything… thanks

Mark B: Thank you! I really can't answer that question for the simple reason even I don't know it yet (that's kinda weird, seeing as I am the writer…)… 


	8. The Charmed Ones Chapter 8

 The Charmed Ones – Chapter Eight

A/n: I know, I know *ducks behind big little brother (lol)* I'm sorry, it's just that everyone seems to think I've got to much free time (and they're very very wrong…)… Normally teachers, and then when I DON'T have to go to school there's always friends, family aaaaaand things like a ball (that was soooooooooo cool J) from my school… but I'm really very sorry and I'll try to hurry and write the next chapter also, deal? As always THANKS FOR REVIEWING, LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Thankyou-notes and stuff at the end of the chapter

~WARNING~ I'm thinking about changing my author-name. Just to let you know…   

Something strange was happening at Hogwarts. Well, besides three students switching bodies, there was another thing. The rumour was professor Snape was being _nice_ to students, and that scared the shit out of them. They expected him to explode any minute, even the other teachers were avoiding him a bit… Not that they didn't normally keep a distance (you know, grease…), but this was highly unusual.

A rumour was he'd given points to Gryffindor. Telling you everyone was shocked is pretty much stating the obvious. But when Dumbledore started to smell something that oddly like conditioner coming from his hair, he started to get a little worried. 

We meet again at a lovely Friday morning, in the dungeons, the classroom of the above mentioned professor Severus Snape to be exact. The Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th years were having double Potions together, as usual Draco Malfoy had been trying to suck up to the teacher.

"Professor, I must say, your hair smells lovely," Draco said.

Snape looked at him like he had gone crazy, "Uhm… Yeah, thanks?" 

Draco stumbled back to his chair, he didn't notice the leg sticking out and tripped over it backwards.

"Mr Malfoy, why exactly are you lying on the floor?" Snape asked.

Draco got bright red and hastily sat down in his chair. He glared at Potter and his gang, it had probably been one of them.

Phoebe could hardly hold back her laughter, for some strange reason she didn't like the Malfoy-kid. 

"HARRY!" Prue hissed, "Don't do that!"

"Aww c'mon Hermione, I never got to do this kinda things when I was younger. Besides, judging by the way he's glaring at us, the 'real' us do something like this to him too."

"And it WAS funny," Piper added, "you'll have to admit that. Did you see the look on his face?"

"Alright, alright," Prue said giving in and laughing with them, "I can't believe he said that 'Professor, I must say, your hair smells lovely,'" she imitated him.

At this the three of them burst out laughing and they only laughed harder when they saw Draco glaring at them. 

They were supposed to make a Notus-potion, when you drank it, you would be able to sing with a really beautiful voice. It generally improved your musical feeling. 

Prue, Piper and Phoebe had been staring at the ingredients, everything looked so… weird. Even though Piper made potions at home, it was completely different from what they had to do here. 

"Uhm… What the heck is a 'Lignus' anyway?" Phoebe asked, looking at the other two.

"Good question."

"I have no idea."

"Alright, now, uhm… I think we should just throw everything in and then stir real good," Phoebe said, "Anyone have a better idea?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

So that was just what they did… They were actually having fun doing this!

"Eww, look, it's… green…" Prue said.

"I know! And what's THAT?" Piper exclaimed, pointing a weird black stone-shaped thingy.

"Now it's turning yellow…" Phoebe looked at the weird product of their 'creative' Potion-making.

"Alright, Harry, give me the spoon-thingy, I'll stir and then I think we're done," Piper said.

"Are you sure? I mean, it looks kinda dangerous."

"Don't be silly, I make potions all the time." 

"Just as long as you don't blame me if you get poisoned or something."

When Piper was done stirring the potion it was a more pleasant sky-blue. She looked in Seamus and Dean's cauldron, she let out a sigh of relief: their potion had the same color. 

Just then professor Snape was checking their work, for some strange reason he'd given every potion an A… When he came to their table, he dipped his shiny silver spoon (3 s's lol, I'm stupid, I know) in the blue goo (lol) and BOOM!!!

There was a loud explosion and when the smoke cleared up the whole class started laughing at Snape, Piper, Phoebe and Prue. All their faces were decorated with black smudges, their hair had gone electric green and stood straight up at weird angles. Piper's was a heart-shaped figure, Phoebe had a circle, Prue a square and Snape's hair was modeled in a triangle. 

Lucky for them, the bell rang. Everyone hurried out of the classroom, not wanting to wait for the shouting that was most definetly about to start. Phoebe, Prue and Piper grinned at each other.

"Uhm… Whoops?" 

They grabbed the remainder of the cauldron and headed to their next class. Leaving behind Snape who was still blinking his eyes confused at what had just happened.

End of chapter eight

A/n: I know: short. But I'm dead tired and I have two big tests tomorrow… I'm in love… again… Not with the same boy as the last time I told you that… He's just so cute J

-x- 

Katie  

And now for some bowing down deeply in respect of the nice people who review:

Eric: Thanks for reviewing, love you *mwah* you notice things about my story even I miss… Maybe we ARE related, lol, can I adopt you as my big brother? And thanx for the suggestions on the demon-name (I'm bad with names…) and also (I just can't seem to stop thanking you…) for telling people about my story, I wish you lots of ice-cream, lol

Lizzy: thanx! Did you review before, or was that another lizzy?? Anyway, glad you liked it.

Samantha: thankies!

Crys: cooooooooooool!!! Lol, I'm making people think of things they hadn't thought about before… J

Max: thanx, when I was writing that I was thinking I was using too much singsong-voice… glad I didn't cut that out!!

Lynn: Thanks so much! Lol, good idea too…

Bill: you can't guess… me neither… lol, thanks

Caleb Jones: woah THANKS!!! Uhm.. for the big question: no, Hermione doesn't know and that's because *I* didn't know that when I started writing this, it's like this: she knows what I knew when I wrote chapter one and since that hadn't happened here yet, she doesn't know. Does that make any sense?

Eric Bloodstone: okay, I'm confused, it's just, I thought you and Eric were the same person, but now I don't think so anymore… and… and… lol, well, anywayz, thanks

Jiana: thanx

Nancy: lol, I like the way you think! Thanks for reviewing

Deranged black kitten of doom: lol, here, I listened to you… cool name!!

Piperfan: thank you!!!  


	9. The Charmed Ones Chapter 9

The Charmed Ones – Chapter Nine

A/n: HEY!!!  Me again, pretty fast huh? Especially for me… I dunno, just felt like writing another chapter on this, even though I'm tired from staring into my ANW-book when I just had a test that took me 10 minutes about it… grrrrrrrr!!! Lots of love to the reviewing people out there *jumps on them and hugs them so hard they can't breath properly* and especially to my new brother *waves* 

I CHANGED MY NAME TO THE RED TANGLED CRINKLES!!! IT'S STILL ME, JUST A DIFFERENT NAME. Alright, just thought I should tell you that…

THINGS BETWEEN ~'S ARE THOUGHTS (since colour didn't work…)

"Uhm…" Ron said, looking at the SMWEB (Scary Man With Energy Ball), "Would you like a cup of tea?"

The demon stared at her (SEE, I'm using her, I'll use that from now on for Harry and Ron, it just gets too complicated if I don't) like she'd just asked him to marry her. 

"Piper!!! Freeze him! Don't act like my mother when she thinks someone's upset!" Hermione hissed. 

"Right," ~I still think tea would be a better idea…~ Ron moved her hands ~Why does this look like a girl when she's waving her hands to get her nails to dry???~ and the leather-coated man froze. 

"Alright," Hermione said, still glaring at Ron a bit, "Now we can look him up in the Book."

After a bit of searching – Harry discovered a new talent in this -  they found the information about him. He was called…

…

…

The three of them stared at the name and then finally burst out laughing. 

"FLUFFY???" Harry managed to choke out after a while.

Ron wiped away her tears, but couldn't help the giggles that still escaped her. 

"Hear, it says he's a bittered demon-" Hermione began.

"No wonder with a name like that!"

"-because a couple of witches cursed him. It doesn't say what they did. We should be able to vanquish him with the Power of Three."

"Er… Right… And that would be..?" Harry asked, still grinning like mad.

Hermione sighed. "I'll explain later, let's just get him to leave first."

"Alright, so, what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"First you unfreeze him, then I'll blow him into the wall and if he doesn't just go away after that Phoebe'll give him a good kick, right Phoebe?!" 

"Uhm… right?" Harry said a little unsure.

"Just try to watch were you kick him, this isn't our house, we have to be careful with the stuff."

"Oooooowkay." Harry rolled her eyes ~I'll be glad if I can even hit him, we have a demon here that could kill us in a minute with that cute little ball and she's worried about the decorations????~

Ron made the well-known move with her hands and Fluffy unfroze. Hermione immediately reacted and threw him against the wall behind him. He dropped to the ground and didn't get up.

Hermione, Harry and Ron stared at each other. What kinda demon was this??

Slowly Fluffy reached with his hand behind his head and then yelled out in pain. "OUCH!! That hurts!!!" he glared daggers at Hermione, "That wasn't very nice!"

At first Hermione was speachless, then she got angry. "It wasn't very nice of you either to just shimmer into our home and try to kill us with an energy ball!" 

"It's not *my* fault," the demon said.

"Right."

"No really, I'm just being paid to do this and not very well at that."

"Uhm…"

"You think it would be a nice job, being a demon, getting hired to throw an energy ball, maybe two if the first one misses, but then at the end of the month when you have to pay the bill and your mum keeps nagging about that altar she wants in her tomb-" Fluffy just didn't stop talking.

"Uhm…" Hermione said, trying to get him to be quiet. ~How did we get stuck with this pathetic excuse for a demon??~

"Maybe you would like some tea now?" Ron tried again.

Fluffy looked up at her, "Yes, thank you, that would be nice."

"All right, come with me to the kitchen then," she cooed, helping him get up, "Maybe we have cookies too."

"PIPER!!!" Harry and Hermione snapped.

"What?" she asked, looking at them clueless.

"Could we have a word with you for a minute?" Harry didn't wait for an answer, but started dragging her towards the attic.

"Stay here and don't touch anything," Hermione told Fluffy, while taking the Book with her.

Up in the attic Harry pointed at a chair, "Sit." She told Ron.

"What?!" Ron asked, still not realising what she had done wrong.

"Okay, let me explain this to you," Hermione said, trying to stay calm, "You DON'T invite demons for tea, you DON'T treat them like a sweet little kid and you DON'T help someone who tries to kill you!!!"

"But didn't you see how sad and lonely he looked?" 

"ARGH!!!"

"As far as I understand what Prue told me," Harry started, "we KILL demons. We don't make start social contacts with them!"

"What about Cole?" Ron grinned evilly.

Harry immediately paled at the mentioned of her boyfriend. "Uhm… Well… You see… Prue?" 

"He isn't a normal demon, he's half human, besides, he's not evil anymore, he killed the Source for us." Two pairs of eyes were now staring at Hermione confused. "Never mind about that last part, the point is: he's a good guy now."

"Thank you," Harry said looking smugly at Ron.

"Why are you looking like that?" Ron asked grinning, then she added in her sing-song voice: "He's still a gu-uy!"

"Oh, be quiet, you don't have to rub it in like that, it's bad enough already," Harry expression had turned to cranky.

"Uhm… Let's go downstairs okay?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure."

"Fine."

End of Chapter Nine

A/n: Fluffy (lol)… I just couldn't resist, I'm weird, I know, I'll explain in the next chapter (that would be chapter 11, since chapter 10's gonna be about the real Charmed girls). I probably could have done that now, but I can barely keep my eyes open and it just wouldn't come out right if I did it now. Oh, just one more thing: you should really listen to Michelle Branch's cd, I listened to it the whole time I was writing this J

-x- me 

And now, as always to my wonderful reviewers J

Eric: you can't publish my diary cuz you don't know I keep it under my matras… uhm… whoops? Aren't you proud of me for updating so soon?? Thanks for reviewing, love ya *mwah*

Deranged black kitten of doom: thanks J 

Dragonlet: sorry you were offended by that part, but I'm glad you tried again! Thanx for reviewing


	10. The Charmed Ones Chapter 10

The Charmed Ones – Chapter Ten

A/n: I'm ba-ack *uses her very own singsong voice*!!! Lol, I didn't even leave… I should be studying for the economy and biology tests I have tomorrow, but I don't really feel like it. writing is more fun!!! Phew: I thought I'd messed up their schedule, but then I saw I didn't… J I know, I'm not making any sense… happens to me a lot… don't worry about it. pretty fast again or what? But you probably shouldn't get used to it, cause the only reason I have so much free time is that I have all these tests at school. For some people that means no free time, but for some strange reason I have more time to do things I like… I don't get it!

Phoebe, Piper and Prue hurried to the Common Room after Charms. Professor Flitwick had obviously been a bit scared of Phoebe after the 'quill-accident', so he'd only assigned them an essay about 'the dangers of not being able to control your magic'. 

They rounded a corner when SMACK they bumped into someone. They looked around but saw nobody… Then, they looked down and sure enough there lying on the floor was a little girl. She had light brown hair in two pigtails, huge innocent blue eyes and some freckles spread across her nose and black Hogwarts-robes on. 

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, they thought the exact same thing: Awww, how cute!!! 

Phoebe kneeled next to the girl and asked: "Are you alright?"

The girl blinked her eyes. "You're asking me that?"

"Uhm… yes." Phoebe extended a hand and helped her up.

"I'm fine, thanks," the girl squealed and hugged Phoebe, "OMG, I can't believe I'm hugging Harry Potter!"

"Er… Right," Phoebe said hesitating.

Prue decided to help her, she tapped the girl on the shoulder. Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief because the girl had let go of her when she turned around.

"Excuse, but who are you?" Prue asked nicely.

"Sarah Brightman." 

"You're a first year?"

"Yup, I'm in Gryffindor," Sarah announced proudly.

"Oh," Prue said, "Well, I'm-"

"Hermione Granger," Sarah interrupted, "I know."

"Right, and this is-"

"Ron Weasley."

The three of them were a bit confused, how did she know that??

"May I ask *how* you know all that?" Piper, who'd been quiet the whole time, asked.

"It's simple," Sarah stated, "*Everyone* here knows you three."

Piper, Prue and Phoebe were speechless. 

"But how? I mean: why?" Prue voiced the other two's thoughts.

"Well, he's Harry Potter," she said, pointing at Phoebe, "everybody knows who he is." Phoebe blushed and looked uncomfortable at this. "And you two are his best friends, besides, with the Triwizard Tournament last year, where they used you for the underwater-thingy helped too."

"Uhm, so, where were you going anyway?" Phoebe asked, trying to change the subject.

"The library."

"Oh, but isn't it that way?" Piper said pointing the corridor Sarah had come out of.

Sarah slapped herself on the forehead, "I don't know how I manage to get lost every time!" she exclaimed.

Prue smiled, "You just turn right, then left and then you should just keep walking till you see the big doors."

"Alright, thanks!" Sarah waved and turned around, "Bye!"

"Bye," they answered in unision.

They continued their way to the Common Room, looking at the moving paintings. Phoebe jumped when an old witch with only three teeth told her too comb her hair.

"I DO comb my hair," she said indignantly.

"Sure doesn't look like it," the old hag said with an evil cackle.

Phoebe got mad, "Look you ugly old woman, it's not my fault I'm still young and handsome and famous and you're… well… you. Besides, you're not even real, so shut up!" she shouted at the portrait.

"Birdnest."

"Wartnose."

"Four-eyes."

"Grandma."

By now Piper and Prue were rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT?!" Phoebe snapped when she noticed them.

"Nothing," they said, while wiping their tears away.

"I thought so too," Phoebe said, turning around after sticking her tongue out at the painting for the last time.

After a pretty uneventful night in the Common Room they decided to go to bed. Just when Phoebe starting walking up the stairs she heard someone call, "Harry! Wait!"

She turned around to see Sarah standing behind her.

"What is it Sarah?"

Sarah smiled, her eyes twinkling, "My friend wanted me to ask you something."

"Well, go ahead," Phoebe said suspiciously.

"What kinda boxers do you wear?" 

Phoebe's mouth fell open, she stared at Sarah, who's grin got even bigger.

When Phoebe didn't answer, she said: "Do they have little owls on them? Or hearts? It's hearts, isn't it? I KNEW it," she smiled at Phoebe again before skipping off, humming 'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'.

Phoebe just stood there looking kinda stupid with her mouth still open. 

Piper pulled her arm, "You might want to close that. C'mon, let's get up to our dorm."

Phoebe shook her head and followed Piper.

End of Chapter Ten

A/n: yes, it's short again, but I really really have to study now. I kinda like Sarah, what about you guys? Lol, I bought a bright red swimming suit (I haven't had one of those in a looooooooong time, I always wear bikinis) yesterday J I'm going to swim as a sport J I lub swimming. But not as much as chocolat and my reviewers J thanx!!! I have over a hundred now… woah, when I started writing this I never thought people would actually like it!! J

         -x- me

Eric Bloodstone: thanks!!! I was in a weird mood when I decided to call him Fluffy… I think his mother was just plain evil… ;)

Eric: awww, pretty please *gives him her best puppy-dog eyes* I promise I'll bring it back in one piece (or I'll hide the other pieces…). I didn't even realise the time-thing yet, thanks. And thanks for reviewing again *hugs her big brother J*

Lizzy: lol, it could have been another lizzy… thanx again J


	11. The Charmed Ones Chapter 11

The Charmed Ones – Chapter Eleven

A/n: hey!! You know, I noticed I get more reviews when I don't update this often… maybe I should wait a while longer… muahahahahahaha *does dr evil laugh, looks around for henchmen, then runs to avoid Eric from slapping her in the back of her head for being a brat* (who wants to be my mini-me? Lol, that would make you a mini-dee. Any volunteers for the henchmen?? :P). nah, just kidding, really. I don't write this for the reviews, I write for my adorable reviewers, lub u guys!!!

They found Fluffy in the kitchen, playing with a couple of knives. 

"FLUFFY!!" Ron screamed and ran over to him, "You know sharp things are dangerous! You could cut yourself!" she snatched the knives out of his hands and put them back in the drawer.

"I'm sorry," Fluffy said, looking down.

"Aww, it's okay, just don't do it again."

Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes and sat down at the kitchen-table.

When Ron started looking for the tea-pot Hermione grabbed her arm and said: "Piper, SIT!" then she turned to Fluffy, "You too."

They remained silent for a while, until Harry asked: "So, uhm, Fluffy," she tried to hide her giggles at the name, "Who are you, I mean, who sent you?"

"Don't call me Fluffy!!!" Fluffy snapped, "It's bad enough my mum gave me that name."

"Then what should we call you?" Hermione asked.

"Hans."

~Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…~ all three thought.

"So, uhm, Hans, who pays you?" Harry asked again.

"I'm not telling," Fluffy said sticking his tongue out.

"Awww, please? Would you tell me for a cookie?" Ron tried. This earned her a kick from Hermione under the table.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because."

Harry and Hermione glared at the annoying demon.

"You two want a cookie then?" Ron didn't give up, she was gonna succeed once!

"NO!!" 

"Alright, sheesh! You don't have to yell at me!"

When Fluffy kept quiet, Harry got angry: "You know, we could've killed you! And we still can, so if you don't tell us right now, we'll-"

"PHOEBE!" Ron yelled, "Shut up, you're scaring him."

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to my bed," Hermione said.

"Good idea," Harry agreed.

"Okay, Fluffy, I mean Hans, you can sleep on the couch, I'll-"

"NO HE CAN'T!!!" Harry exclaimed.

"Are you insane?" Hermione said, not really believing Ron had just said that.

"Uhm… no."

"Then why do you keep saying things like that??"

Ron glared at her, before turning to Fluffy: "I'm sorry, but my *dear* sisters won't let you stay. You should go home."

Fluffy too glared at Harry and Hermione, then he sighed and walked to the door. Ron walked after him and when she opened the door she whispered so only he could hear it: "I'll open a window, so you can come in, but you have to be quiet." Then a lot louder: "Bye Fluffy,"

"Yeah, bye," came from the kitchen.

"See ya," Fluffy said, before walking off.

Ron closed the door and walked up the stairs with Hermione and Harry, when they reached the top, she suddenly turned, "I forgot something downstairs."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Harry asked.

"Nah, you guys go to bed, I'll be right up." She hugged both of them and told them to have sweet dreams before descending the stairs back to the living room.

Harry and Hermione stared after her. ~Ooooooowkay… that was weird…~ They said their goodnights and got into their bedrooms.

Hermione hurriedly got into an oversized shirt, ran a brush through her hair and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Harry looked into the mirror. ~Why don't any of the girls at Hogwarts have a body like this?? I look better than Cho does!!~ As you may have guessed, she was rather liking what she saw. Then suddenly she felt a bit uncomfortable, looking at herself like that and quickly changed into the least revealing pair of pajamas she could find. 

Before she fell asleep she heard some noise downstairs, but didn't really pay it any mind, since she knew how clumsy Ron could be sometimes…

Downstairs, Ron had opened a window and was just letting Fluffy in. 

"Thanks," he said.

Ron was busily getting a pillow and a blanket, while mumbling things like "They should know better" and "You can't let someone go home alone when it's dark!!". Then she smiled at Fluffy and asked: "Would you like some tea now?"

'Ok."

They once again walked into the kitchen and while Ron was making the tea, our demon friend was glancing at her ass.

After a few minutes Ron put two mugs with tea on the table and they silently drank it. Then Ron spilled some on the tablecloth, she frowned at it and tried to make it go away by will. When she looked up again she stared right into the eyes of Fluffy. She felt a bit uncomfortable and blushed a bit. 

Suddenly Fluffy grabbed her hand, Ron tried to pull it back, "Hans," she started.

"You can call be Fluffy." (LOL!!)

Then they heard a voice coming from the doorway: "What's going on in here?"

It was Leo. Luckily for Ron, Fluffy let go and she smiled at Leo. "Hi honey, this is Fluffy. Fluffy, Leo."

Leo had a hard time holding back his laughter at the name. He somehow managed to keep a straight face and asked: "And what is he doing here this late?"

"He's staying here."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Well, he can't go home now. Besides, he's hurt!"

"Oh, what happened?"

"Prue threw him against the wall."

"Why would she do that?"

Ron looked at his shoes and mumbled: "Cause he's a demon."

"I don't think I heard that right."

Ron looked up and said, this time clearer: "Cause he's a demon."

"PIPER! Have you gone mad?? You can't keep a demon in your home!" Leo exclaimed, "Do your sisters know?"

"Of course," Ron lied, crossing her fingers behind her back. 

"I can't believe this!!" he started pacing, "You've never been this uncareful before!"

Ron walked up to him and put a hand on his arm, "It's okay Leo, he's not that evil, it's not his fault."

Leo looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then," he then stuck his hand out to Fluffy.

Fluffy looked at it, then took it and shook it firmly, before letting go.

Ron then led Fluffy over to the couch and tucked him in. She gave him a kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight."

"G'night." Fluffy answered.

When Ron saw Leo was following her upstairs, she turned to him and said: "Honey, would you please stay with Fluffy tonight? I don't want him to get scared." 

"But Piper, he's a grown demon!! He's not gonna be afraid of the dark! I mean, he lives in it."

"Please?" she asked, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes, "For me?" 

Leo sighed, "Alright."

Ron smiled, "Thanks, wait here, I'll get you a blanket and a pillow." A minute later she dumped it in his arms, gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Leo," and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

End of Chapter Eleven

A/n: my mum's calling, gotta go, have dinner, you know. I don't think Leo likes Fluffy very much… lol.

-x- me

Eric: nope, I'm not Skippy, lol, but don't let her hear you know her, she thinks she's invisible… I really can't borrow your car?? Awww, it came back in a pretty box last time, didn't it? You'll be happy with my swimsuit, cause it's one piece… although they *will* probably be staring at me, cause it's bright red J thanks for reviewing again *mwah*

Danny: thanks!! J


	12. The Charmed Ones Chapter 12

The Charmed Ones - Chapter Twelve  
  
A/n: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! Not that I really went anywhere, but you haven't heard from me in a while if you're not Eric *lub ya big bro*. I'm sorry. it's just that I've been waaaaaaaay to busy with school. I'd swear the teachers are trying to bury me underneath my homework. but now I have a May-holiday (lol), so I have some spare time. normally I don't, I seem to be extremely busy on breaks too. Wednesday's Queen's Day here ( now, on to the story, thankyou notes are as always at the end of the chapter  
  
THOUGHTS ARE BETWEEN ~'s  
"POTTER!!!"  
  
A scream echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. Phoebe stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Gee Malfoy, what did I do now?" she asked, annoyed. He'd been irritating her non-stop since she'd tripped him in Potions.  
  
"You should know!" he replied angrily, ~what's up with Potter lately? He's been a worse pain in the b-hind than he's ever been~ our dear Draco was also pretty annoyed with this half-war they were having.  
  
"Well, I don't, care to enlighten me, oh great bearer of wisdom?" ~I don't know why HE's the one that gets on my nerves like this.~  
  
"And you call ME stuck-up."  
  
"Yup, now, what seems to be your problem this time?"  
  
"YOU!!! You're ALWAYS my problem! You and your idea you have to be a hero all the time."  
  
~my what?~ Phoebe thought and expressed it: "MY WHAT???"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, you always have to save the day and lately you've taken a habit of embarrassing Slytherins, especially me. You just HAVE to be so intolerant of the 'enemies' of your house, don't you??"  
  
~he's got some serious issues.~ "Maybe if you weren't the Cole-type I wouldn't be!" ~OH. MY. GOD!!! I DID NOT just say that!!!~  
  
"What?" Draco asked, confused (hey, who could blame him).  
  
~I DID just say that. that's bad.~ "Uhm. nothing."  
  
"Who's Cole?"  
  
"Uhm. that's really not important. Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I really have somewhere else I would rather be right now," Phoebe tried to walk away, but Draco caught her arm.  
  
"What did you mean by that last thing?" his eyes searched her face for some kind of answer.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
His grip on her arm became tighter, "TELL ME, Potter,"  
  
Phoebe punched him in the eye, "Just that you're semi-evil. And you know as well as I do that you also play your House's stereotype. Now get your hands off me." ~I punched him. I shouldn't have done it, but he had it coming~ She pulled her arm away from him and ran off, leaving Draco to stare after her, in a terrible shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
About ten minutes after this we meet in the Great Hall again. Phoebe sat down next to Piper and Prue.  
  
"What took you so long?" Piper asked.  
  
"I ran into Malfoy, he irritated me and now he'll probably have a black eye tomorrow."  
  
"You didn't!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"Did."  
  
"PHOE- er. HARRY!!!!" Piper and Prue yelled at the same time, causing a lot of people to stare at them, when they kept staring Piper got fed up and exploded: "WHAT?? Don't you people have a life??? Check ebay, maybe they're for sale, but whatever you do, STOP BOTHERING ME WITH YOUR STARING!!!"  
  
Even Prue and Phoebe looked scared after this outburst, the rest of the school quickly started eating again, shooting terrified glances at Piper.  
  
"Uhm. Ron?" Prue asked timidly.  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Uhm. I just thought. Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about this?"  
  
Piper stared at her for a couple of seconds and then nodded, "Ok," and started walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Phoebe and Prue quickly followed her, grabbing a couple of sandwiches on their way out. When Piper was out of sight everyone breathed a sigh of relief, she was scary when she blew up like that.  
  
By the time they reached the lake Piper had calmed down a bit, so they sat down in the grass.  
  
"So." Phoebe started.  
  
"You should have known better than to hit him," Prue said.  
  
"We don't want to attract extra attention, remember?" Piper added.  
  
"You're one to talk with your little stunt in the Great Hall just a couple of minutes ago!"  
  
"Shut up, they got on my nerves."  
  
"Well, so did that Malfoy kid, but the worst is: I think he suspects something now."  
  
"WHAT?? How?"  
  
"Well, I kinda said something like-" *mumbling sounding suspiciously like: 'Cole-type'*  
  
"You didn't, tell me you didn't," Prue begged.  
  
"I did. I'm sorry, it slipped out before I thought about it."  
  
"Well," Piper, being the logical one this time, reasoned: "He doesn't know who Cole is, so he probably won't be able to figure it out. After all, he has magical parents doesn't he? If he does, he probably hasn't heard about us. I think."  
  
"I hope so." Phoebe said, sounding a bit more cheerful.  
  
"What did you do to piss him off anyway?" Prue asked.  
  
"Why do you think it's my fault??"  
  
"Because you've been doing things to him constantly for the last couple of days."  
  
"Uhm. I sorta dyed all his clothes hot pink," Phoebe grinned evilly.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"I was surprised to see he was wearing black when he was annoying me, actually. He should have had some trouble getting the pink out. Stupid spell, it said in the book it would last at least a week!"  
  
"Why don't you give the kid a break?" Piper said.  
  
"There's just something about him that-" she paused, "I'm hungry!" as if to back her up, her stomach growled.  
  
"Aren't you always hungry lately?" Piper laughed.  
  
All three grabbed a sandwich and when Phoebe took a bite of her second she spit it right out.  
  
"EWWWW!!! It has PEANUTBUTTER on it!" she tossed the disgusting (a/n: peanutbutter is nasty food, it even smells nasty.) sandwich into the lake. Then her eyes grew wide and she pointed at the water.  
  
"What's wrong?" Prue asked.  
  
"Some-something caught it!!"  
  
Prue and Piper looked at the water, but saw nothing.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
"No, me neither."  
  
"I'm telling you, something's there!"  
  
"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now, so just eat something else if you're still hungry. Honestly, I don't know how you can eat all that." Piper shook her head at Phoebe who was already halfway through another sandwich.  
  
"I can't help it! I'm going to puberty again! Besides, I need that food to grow!"  
  
"You sure do," Prue giggled.  
  
"Funny, Hermione."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Then, suddenly out of nowhere came a huge tentacle that snatched the sandwich out of Phoebe's hand.  
  
"HEY!!! I was still eating that!!" she exclaimed, diving after it, right into the water.  
  
Piper and Prue stared at the spot she'd been sitting at.  
  
"Uhm."  
  
"Well. her new obsession with food is becoming a little disturbing..."  
  
"But she WAS right, there really is something in that lake."  
  
"You think we should go after her?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe."  
  
They looked at the water again, trying to decide whether or not to follow their sister-dearest into it when she popped up again. But not alone. She was held up by the Giant Squid. He had a tentacle wrapped around one of her legs and she was dangling upside down from it.  
  
At this sight Piper and Prue burst out laughing.  
  
"You guys!!" Phoebe yelled, "It's not funny! Get me away from this overgrown thing!"  
  
But they couldn't help her, seeing as though they were rolling over the grass laughing.  
  
"C'mon!! It's not THAT funny! Help me! Please?"  
  
The squid was having fun and decided to first eat the peanutbutter- sandwich. After he had finished it he made Phoebe sway lightly one more time and then put her on the grass next to her sisters.  
  
"Thanks ever so much for helping me," Phoebe said sarcastically, she was soaked, a little puddle was forming at her feet.  
  
"I'm haha sorry haha," Prue said, still laughing.  
  
"Yes, me too," Piper was finally able to control herself again.  
  
"Watch it, or I'll drip on you!" Phoebe threatened, not very successfully, because the other two started laughing again.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Phoebe threw her hands up in the air and started walking back to the castle. Prue and Piper, still grinning, followed her a bit behind.  
  
End of Chapter Twelve  
  
A/n: well, that's all for now. This chapter is different from the other ones, it's more. serious, I think. Well, you have to be serious sometimes, right? Last week I had to talk about a teabag for 2 minutes in my English class (I'm not English), to practice speaking, do you know how long that is?? Especially when you have to talk about a TEABAG. I mean, honestly. a special thanks to my reviewers and my new big bro Eric *mwah*, I lub getting e-mails from you!!! Hope you liked it ( -x- me  
  
Charles: awww, thanks!!! You reviewed twice :D of course Eric's my real brother. I adopted him, lol. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter  
  
Eric: thanks for your e-mails, you have no idea how much they mean to me. You should feel very special, you're the only I've ever showed my poetry too. I don't even think anyone one else *knows* I write stuff like that, lol. Lots of love and looking forward to your next e-mail/review (pretty please?? With cherries on top??) (  
  
Dragonlet: I made you laugh!! YAY!!! It feels gooooooood making people laugh ( thanks for reviewing  
  
Eric Bloodstone: I know. Fluffy's gotta go, I'm gonna kick him out next chapter. Thanks for reviewing (  
  
Judy: lol, good idea!  
  
Caleb Jones: lol, if I could hear you say what was in your review it would probably sound like the announcer on dbz, lol ( thanks for reviewing again  
  
Lynda: THANKS!  
  
Webster Dictionary: GOOD IDEA!!! Lol, I might use that, but I don't know yet since I don't know how my chapters will turn out. thanks to lizzy for telling you about my story and thanks to YOU for reviewing (  
  
Katy: I'm sorry *hides*, I don't MEAN to be a meanie. thanks for reviewing ( glad you liked it  
  
Anir: read chapter four's a/n on the end, I explained it there 


	13. getting rid of an annoying perverted dem...

The Charmed Ones - Chapter Thirteen  
  
A/n: HEY!!! I know I said I would have the time to write, but well. I don't know how, but the time didn't seem to be around when I was. or something. I can't explain it, it seems only yesterday break started and now it's nearly over. :( I only have tomorrow and then I have to go to school again. BUT only for two days cuz Monday I'm going to PARIS for three days!!! WOOHOO!!! lots of love to my wonderful reviewers *pulls all in a HUGE hug and nearly chokes 'em to death* hope u guys like it, please review, pretty please, pretty please with cherry's on top and a whole lot of chocolate on the side??? ok, now that I've done my begging for this chapter, on to the story!  
  
Sunlight crept in through the little opening in the curtains and as it fell on Ron's face, she mumbled something (nobody could be sure what it was, even if they'd been in the same room) and rolled onto her other side so she wasn't facing the window anymore. A couple of birds were singing, a cricket even chirped. Everything was peaceful around the manor.  
  
That is, until suddenly a scream pierced the serenity.  
  
"AAAAAAH!!!!!!!! WHAT THE &%$# ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT!!!"  
  
This was coming from Phoebe's room, there was also a crash when a bottle hit the wall and some more yelling of things best not repeated.  
  
Harry was really pissed off this time; she was throwing things at the creature we're all annoyed with. Fluffy ducked in time, so he didn't get hit by the lamp as Harry had aimed for his head, instead it crashed into the door.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!! GET OUT NOW!!!"  
  
This comment was caused by something that happened a couple of moments before we tuned in.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Harry yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed how clean and neat the room was. She smiled and swung her legs off the bed and walked over to the closet to get some towels. She was in a good mood, the sun was shining, the sky was blue. The only thing that would have made this day better was if she'd been in her own body, but since she couldn't do anything about that right now she figured she could worry about that later.  
  
Still smiling she went into the bathroom and took a nice shower, she even sang while doing so. Wearing only a towel, since she forgot to take some clothes with her, she returned to her bedroom. Again she went to her closet and dropped the towel in the process. She was just looking for an outfit she would feel comfortable in when she suddenly heard something. She stopped to listen. There! She heard it again! The sound was coming from somewhere near the door. Harry quickly spun around and saw *dun dun dun!!!* Fluffy standing there, grinning at her.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
Harry was searching for the next thing to throw at the demon, while tightly clutching the towel again. Just as she was about to throw a shoe, the door opened and Hermione came in.  
  
"What's going on- WHOAH! What is *he* doing here?" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I would like to know!" Harry said, threatening Fluffy with the shoe. He looked scared now, facing the two witches. Partially because it was a high-heeled shoe too, probably.  
  
"Phoebe, hand me the shoe," Hermione ordered, holding out her hand for it.  
  
"What? Why? Don't tell me you're going all Piper on me now!" Harry said disbelievingly (that's not a word. why does it seem so natural to me then??? Why ISN'T that a word anyway? It should be).  
  
"No, but maybe you would like to change into some *real* clothes. That towel is sooo last year."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
After Harry had been looking through her closet for more than five minutes, Hermione got impatient.  
  
"Why aren't you getting dressed?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"I want to, but I don't have anything to wear!"  
  
"WHAT? You have enough in there for about THREE women!"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Whatever, just put something on, it's not like you're going to have a fashion show or something."  
  
"Ok, ok. Geez! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that sister-dearest?"  
  
"Nothing, just thought maybe I should make a list," she quickly lied, "of things I have in here, I mean."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Well, hurry up! I want to kick this demon here out!"  
  
"Relax, I'll be back in a minute," after that, Harry slipped into the bathroom. When she got back, Hermione was glad to see she was fully clothed.  
  
"Ok, now would you please be so kind to try to find some rope so we can tie him up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't have to *try* to find it, it's right here," Harry said, pulling the rope out from under the bed and holding it up for Hermione to see.  
  
"How did *that* get *there*??"  
  
"Uhm." Harry's cheeks had a ting of pink on them, "I have no idea. Well, never mind that, let's just tie him up, ok?"  
  
"Oooooookay."  
  
After they'd tied Fluffy up, they dragged him downstairs, tripping a couple of times and ending with Fluffy rolling down the last four steps.  
  
"HEY! OUCH!" the demon yelled.  
  
"Be quiet, you should be glad we didn't do anything else to you yet!" Harry snapped at him.  
  
That did shut him up, but he glared at Harry and Hermione nonetheless. They made Fluffy sit on the floor in the middle of the hall.  
  
"How do we get rid of him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dunno, we could try making up a spell."  
  
"Ok, good idea. Any ideas?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
They thought for a while, both scribbling down sentences on some paper and then crossing them out again. Soon, the whole hall was covered in crumpled pieces of paper.  
  
After about fifteen minutes Harry stood up, proudly showing his masterpiece to Hermione.  
  
"Good job Phoebe! Now, we have to say this together for it to work, alright?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok, one. two. three."  
  
"You annoy me through and through Now I'm going to get rid of you Be what be In flames shall burn thee" they said in unison.  
  
Fluffy started to scream terrified of what was about to come. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
And stopped. When the three of them looked at the ground, there was only one small flame and it was on the rope they'd used to tie him up with. After it had burned through it, Fluffy could untie himself.  
  
He smirked evilly, "Guess you aren't as powerful as they say you are! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He did his best dr. Evil impression, "You're mine now!"  
  
"What did we do wrong?" Harry asked, dodging energy balls.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the spell wasn't good enough, that last sentence wasn't really grammatically correct."  
  
Meanwhile, the hall had gained quite a few scourge-marks and Hermione and Harry were getting kinda tired from ducking and running to avoid the attacks.  
  
Just when they thought the next ball would surely hit them, Ron, who had somehow managed to sleep through all the noise, came stumbling down the stairs, looking cranky.  
  
"Okay, there had better be a VERY good reason for me to wake-," Ron started saying but had to duck because an energy ball had been flying her way.  
  
"Now I'm pissed!" she said, "BE QUIET!" when they all kept running around she yelled: "I SAID BE QUIET!! AAAAAAAARGH!!!" and waved her hands at them in frustration. She just wanted to at least freeze Fluffy and the energy balls, but instead of freezing, Fluffy exploded.  
  
Hermione and Harry blinked.  
  
"So THAT'S how you vanquish him." Harry said lamely.  
  
Ron continued her way down the stairs and exclaimed: "Look at this mess! Who's gonna clean this up?? I can tell you it's definitely NOT me!" and then walked into the kitchen.  
  
Harry and Hermione stared after her. They looked at each other and thought the exact same thing: 'she's just killed a demon with a power she didn't know she had until now and she just walks away???' They hurried after her.  
  
"Uhm. Piper?" Hermione said cautiously.  
  
"What?!" she snapped.  
  
"Aren't you a bit. er. upset about what you just did?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He was loud, now he isn't anymore, big deal, it's too early to think."  
  
~oooookay. definitely NOT a morning person~  
  
"Why didn't you come down until a minute ago anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wasn't awake yet."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You slept through my screaming and all that?"  
  
"Yeah, I woke up because something smelled funny."  
  
Harry and Hermione just stared at her.  
  
End of Chapter Thirteen  
  
A/n: I'm ending it here, since I really don't have the inspiration to write more. my shoulders hurt!! I went swimming Sunday and I got a pretty nasty sunburn from it. it didn't even really hurt until this morning, weird. song of the update (I would call it song of the week, but I can't promise to update every week. and sometimes I update more than once a week, so that's not gonna work) iiiiiiiis: What's The Reason by Silkstone, it starts like this:  
  
~ Hiding from the blue in your eyes, I never told you that I don't need a reason to be in love with the smile on your face ~  
  
they're a Dutch band and it's a really beautiful song g2g and post this, lots of love  
  
-x- me  
  
Eric: I actually thought about including them being worried about that, but decided against it for some reason I don't really remember now. thanks for mailing and reviewing :) lub ya!  
  
Deranged black kitten of doom: THANKS!!! You reviewed again!! Woohoo! I wish you lots of ice cream and chocolate :)  
  
Judy: I do seem to be meanest to Harry. this chapter too. lol, I dunno why :) maybe I'll have him have a period. I actually wanted to do that in this chapter, but then I got the idea for what you've just read and it didn't seem to fit, probably next one :) thanks for reviewing again!!!  
  
Angelic-devil: thanks!! 


End file.
